minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2010-147 05-27-2010
05-27-2010 Thursday, May 27, 2010 - Preparing For The Memorial Trip Sponsors: G, T, 14 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2010 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story: "The Geefle and the Gonk" The Geefle and the Gonk, two aliens, learn how to cooperate and gather nectarines together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A chef initiates a "roll call." (aniBOOM finalist) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy sing "Map Song" on the way to Hooper's Store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Don Donald - Donald attempts to woo the Spanish senorita Donna Duck (Daisy, in her first screen appearance) to the amusement of a jealous burro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Jim Along Josie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Room at the Top Grover, the "little guy," climbs from the bottom of the mountain, all the way to the top, only to find a gang of monsters up there, including Telly. When Grover tries to squeeze in between them, they all fall off the mountain, and land in Alistair Cookie's room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chris (in voice-over) says the Two-Headed Monster will show 14. One half shows 7 pigs, while the other has 7 chickens, neither of which are 14. But when added together, they make 14! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror" assisted by several celebrities including The Simpsons, Whoopi Goldberg, and Ray Charles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Labs: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew announces that Beaker, "his fickle and wayward assistant," has gone missing. He has to demonstrate the copying machine without him. When the copying machine is turned on, several Beakers appear from within! Bunsen: "I've only got one thing to say: HELP!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Hawaiian Ladies, The Disney Gang & The Kids sings "Pearly Shells" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals and acrobats form letters in the Alphabet Circus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" (Charlie Tyson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Poem by Rowlf: "The Butterfly." As Rowlf recites his poem, a small yellow butterfly flutters by. The poem is interrupted, however, when a giant butterfly catches Rowlf in its net and carries him offstage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The lightning bugs at the Glowworm Jamboree display the numbers 1-14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish form G and g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin the Frog and Kermit sing "Octopus' Garden" with an aquatic band, Miss Piggy as a mermaid and Animal, who's chased by a large stingray. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Él juega beisbol!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a line from the dog to the bowl, underline the hen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl has trouble closing her suitcase after she's packed it, but has help from her four-legged friend. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2010 Episodes